Rogues Reborn
by ReyEleven011
Summary: They thought their time had come... it hadn't. After transmitting the plans from Scarif, the Erso Sisters, Cassian, and Kaytoo realize that what they had fought so hard for is in jeopardy again. In a last attempt to give hope for the Alliance, the group meets other future heroes. Sequel to Rogue One: The Erso Sisters. Cassian/OC, Jyn/Luke, Han/Leia
1. Chapter 1: Escape from the Tantive IV

_A/N: Hello everyone!_

 _Here's the sequel to Rogue One: The Erso Sisters that you've been waiting for!_

 _This will be following the whole original trilogy with all the original trilogy characters, but with our favorite Rogues in it. It's going to be good guys! Even better than the first story! My coauthor, JynCobain, and I won't let you down._

 _Jenny Erso is portrayed by Emilia Clarke_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Over the desert planet of Tatooine, an Imperial Star Destroyers was chasing the Tantive IV ever since they crossed ways not too long ago. Rebels were on board the ship and they had with them stolen plans that the Rogue One team managed to transmit them on Scarif. Now the Imperials were after them and it seemed like they weren't going to get away like the last time.

On board the Tantive were the four surviving members of Rogue One. Jyn Erso, her sister Jenny, Captain Cassian Andor, and K-2SO were their names. The small group of survivors were able to get away from Scarif just before the area was blown up by the Death Star, and now they were right into the mess they believed they had escaped from.

Under an agonizing alarm that could drive them all deaf, Stormtroopers kept on coming into the Rebel ship and shooting up the soldiers that were there. Unable to stare and do nothing, Cassian, Kaytoo, and the Erso Sisters were able to kill some troops that attacked them as they tried to find their way to an escape pod so they could get away. When they boarded this ship, they thought they'd be going back to the base. Now they were stuck above Tatooine and they had to get away in order to not get killed. They escaped death once, they were ready to do that again.

"Kriff!" Jenny Erso shouted as she ran as fast as she could. "Jyn, where are those escape pods?"

Jyn glanced over at her sister and managed to reply, "I don't know Jen! I'm not an expert on these ships, do I look like I know where they are?" Jyn asked in the midst of chaos.

Suddenly, they were caught off guard when a bunch of Stormtroopers bumped into them and started shooting at them. Jenny and Cassian shot the incoming troops while Jyn used her baton to whack them. As they were doing so, Kaytoo noticed a control panel nearby. He got an idea and turned to the others.

"Maybe if I log into this control panel, it will give me a way to tell you where the escape pods are, and we won't be shot to death right here," the droid informedthem wisely.

Cassian quickly thought about it and nodded. "Alright. Do that, Kay, but try not to get shot in the process, will you?"

"Already been like that," Kaytoo said as he got into the control panel while his companions took cover. Many laser blasts came near him, but nothing got to him. Jyn, Jenny, and Cassian managed to clear the hall as Kaytoo finished his task.

"Follow me. I know where they are," the droid then said and soon the four in the direction where Kaytoo believed the escape pods were. They killed Stormtroopers along the way too. They stopped in one of the hallways and froze when they spotted two droids, one protocol and one astromech, arguing about going into the escape pod. Then the protocol droid nearly got hit with a laser blast and was forced to go in. The group looked at each other and nodded. They quickly ran to the escape pod next to the one that was already taking off.

Jenny looked at the controls to the escape pod and groaned. "I don't know if it will work. We don't have an astromech with us. Kaytoo, do you think you can get in?" She asked worringly.

Kaytoo was surprised. Jenny Erso really seemed to be caring about him. He quickly answered her. "Yes I can. But you don't have to order me to," he started working out the controls, but more troops came in. Luckily, the droid managed to open the escape pod and he got in.

Jenny, Cassian, and Jyn continued to shoot at the troops, but they wouldn't stop coming in. It seemed like they were disobeying orders from the dark figure because they weren't using stun. The three backed up slowly to try to get to the escape pod. Kaytoo tried to hold it open before it closed.

Jenny moaned before glancing at her sister. "Jyn, Cassian, I'll hold them off. You get in there!" She said as fast as she continued to aim and hit the troops as fast as she could.

"No way Jen. We're all in this together. We're a team," Jyn said.

"Jyn, come on!" Jenny yelled with a great tone of irritation and frustration in her voice. "We don't have time for this. Help Cassian, he's still wounded. Get in there! I'll be right behind you!" Jen then promised in order to convince her sister to do what she wanted.

Jyn still heisted but a moan of pain coming from Cassian caught her attention. They shot each other looks before Galen's eldest daughter pressed her lips together and started helping Cassian getting into the pod.

"Jen, be careful," the captain still said before receiving help from Jyn. Jen still turned to him.

"Don't worry. Now get in that escape pod captain!"

Jyn and Cassian went into the escape pod just as Jenny continued to fire at the troops. After a lot of them were killed, she ran as fast as she could to the escape pod, but fate decided that she wouldn't make it. Three Stormtroopers suddenly burst in the hallway and immediantly fired at the youngest Erso sister as her attention was on the escape pod she was supposed to leave in.

She suddenly found herself being hit from behind and her whole world turned black - she collasped on the ground like a simple object.

Cassian and Jyn witnessed it all. "JEN!" They shouted in unison, eyes wide in terror.

As Galen's daughter suddenly tried to get out of the pod and get her sister, she got shot in the the side. She cried out in pain as the door started to close and they were expelled from the ship and sent off to the planet below them. Before the door could harm Jyn, Cassian managed to grab her arm and pulled her inside again and she ended up sitting right beside him.

"Why did you do that?!" She asked angrily as she realized what had just happened. "Why did you pull me back?!"

Cassian tried to calm her down. "Easy Jyn! You could have been killed while trying to help her! Look at the side of your waist!"

Jyn looked down and saw a little bit of a blood stain on her shirt. She felt a lot of pain from it, but still kept up her defense. "Jen is in the hands of the Empire, Cassian! I don't care if I get killed, we need to get her back! It's my sister we're talking about! I'm not going to lose her again!"

It was stupid, the captain knew. Still, he tried it, "We have to go back. We have to go get her back, Kay!"

Kaytoo simply shook his head. "As much as I would like to, Cassian, we can't. Once the escape pod launches, it can't go back. You know that. We have to land on this planet below us," he informed them.

"Kriff!" Jyn whispered, trying to calm down. "We are going to be stuck on this planet without her and who knows what the Empire is going to do to her?"

"We have to save her. I don't know what I a man going to do if she gets killed by them. Once we land on this planet, we get a ship and then get her back. We have to try," Cassian said.

Suddebly, they heard a blast noise that nearly hit the pod. They figured it was from the Imperial Star Destroyer. The escape pod had no blaster on it so they couldn't fight back. The Star Destroyer kept shooting at them, barely missing them.

"Kay! Take control of the escape pod so we can get there in one piece!" Cassian ordered his friend.

"Alright, captain," Kaytoo said. He started hijacking the pod so he could control it. He moved it around a few times and dodged any blasts coming at them. Then the droid died up the escape pod and they finally landed on Tatooine.

Jyn was the first to open the escape pod and look around. They were in the middle of the desert in the hot blaring sun. Jenny's sister helped Cassian and Kaytoo out of the pod and they started walking towards... they didn't even know. The heat from the sun was tiring them out with each step they took. They had to get ship, or at least a lot of water.

And they were going to get Jenny back, no matter what the cost was. Even if they had to get more help, Jenny Erso was going to be saved.

* * *

 _A/N: How was that for a first chapter?_

 _So Jenny is captured, Jyn, Cassian, and Kaytoo are on Tatooine and Jyn and Cassian are both injured. Off to a good start isn't it? I wonder who they are going to run into on that crap of a planet? Hmmmmmmmm... maybe a certain hot farmboy with beautiful blonde hair and star striking blue eyes?_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2: Prisoners

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _Sorry for a little long wait. I was busy with some other stories and I had three tests this week. But don't worry, JynCobain and I are updating it now, and we will not forget about it!_

 _So last chapter, Jenny got captured by the Imperials while Jyn, Cassian, and Kaytoo managed to escape to Tatooine. We will be checking in on Jenny in this chapter, while in the next chapter it'll be back to Jyn and Cassian and Kaytoo. And finally an original trilogy character will be showing up! Yay!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Once Jenny found consciousness again and woke up on the cold, hard floor, she felt an unbearable pain in her head from the stun blast she had taken earlier. Groaning, she started to stand up, but as soon as she tried to do so, Jyn's sister heard the cocking of a blaster near her head. There was a group of Stormtroopers holding blasted near her - aiming at her. Her eyes widened when she saw the one near her head. Why was she still on the ship? The last she remembered was running towards the escape pod... Why wasn't she on a planet right now? Where was Jyn, Cassian, and Kaytoo? What was happening?

"Stand up. And hands up," a Stormtrooper ordered. Jenny did as she was told as another Stormtrooper roughly grabbed her hands and cuffed her. Then she got shoved down the hallway of the ship. All Jen could do was keep a glare to be able to face whatever was coming her way. She was taken down the hall and into the main parts of the ship. The troops turned a corner and the youngest sister was face to face with the fearful dark figure known as Darth Vader. She knew of him from many holo reports she had seen, but never met him until now. The best she could do was keep her guard up. She inhaled deeply, trying to keep her calm as well.

The Dark Lord of the Sith looked attentively at her. "You were on Scarif. Weren't you?"

Jenny couldn't help it - she smirked at him. Yes, she was in Scarif during the whole battle. She had survived and she wasn't going to be ashamed or afraid by that fact. Darth Vader could be meaningful, but to Jenny Erso he was just a cyborg. She had escaped death with her friends and family... Orson Krennic didn't scare her. Why would Vader scare her now? She had nothing to lose, so she decided to tease him. Why not? She didn't know where the plans were, she didn't know a thing. Jen wouldn't put anyone in jeopardy anyway. "Yes I was sir."

Vader was silent for a few minutes. He then spoke again, an idea on his mind. "You... You transmitted the plans onto the ship. The princess of Alderaan refused to answer, but now I have someone who transmitted them in the first place." He approached her and Jenny didn't move, not even a bit. Looking up at him, she heard his mechanical breath increase, his gloved hand being pointed at her. "What happened to them?" Vader finally asked.

He was intimidating. No other words could describe what Jenny thought about the dark lord. He was intimidating, and she simply looked away, feeling way to pressured by his breath and mask gazing down at her.

"I don't know," Jen said, stilling making her mind up about the whole thing. Then as she knew what she was going to tell him, Jyn's sister made eye contact with the mask. "I didn't transmit them, a companion of mine did. I didn't know they'd be on this ship... I thought we were just escaping the planet." This was the truth, in a way. She had no idea that the plans were on board this ship or where they were now. But Vader didn't believe her.

"You obviously don't want to answer the easy way, Rebel scum. I'll take care of you later. Take her away!" The Sith Lord commanded as an officer came up to him.

"Believe in whatever you want, sir. I'm telling the truth," Jenny still told him before the troops grabbed her arm. While she was being taken away, she still managed to hear the conversation.

"Lord Vader, the plans are not aboard this ship and no transmissions were made. Two escape pods jettisoned from the ship. No life forms were on board one of them but the second one had two life forms. We weren't able to destroy them," the officer reported. "They were able to escape."

"The princess must have hidden the plans in one of the escape pods. As for the other one, it must be that rebel's companions. Send a detachment down there commander. They'll be no one to stop us this time!" Vader ordered.

"Yes, sir," the officer nodded.

Jenny's eyes widened as she was being moved along. The plans were with those droids she saw earlier. They had to be since that was the only other escape pod that jettisoned. At least Jyn, Cassian, and Kaytoo were safe and not killed. Hopefully they would find those droids and protect them. The plans had to be safe for their mission to not be in vain.

...

Jenny was taken into the Star Destroyer that overcame them. After a little more walking, she was thrown in a shall cell as the Star Destroyer took off. Jen looked around the cell and saw a woman wearing a white dress and wearing her hair up into two buns by her ears. Was this the princess Vader had mentioned? She didn't know who she was to be honest.

"You got captured too?" The brunette asked, curiousity in her voice.

"Unfortunately, yes. I was this close to escaping," Jenny explained with annoyance.

The woman sighed and took a moment to ask what was on her mind. "Who are you? I don't remember seeing you anywhere."

Jenny knew that she could trust this woman. Somehow... But she had to be with the Rebels in order to get captured, just like Jen herself. She could say who she really was without her fake name being involved.

"My name is Jenny. Jenny Erso."

The woman's large brown eyes quickly widened. "You mean that you are related to Galen Erso? The Imperial scientist turned Rebel?" She asked in awe.

Jen nodded. "That's right. I'm his daughter. One of them," she confirmed.

The princess approached her and introduced herself, "I'm Leia Organa. The princess of Alderaan."

Jenny smiled at the princess. "It is certainly nice to meet you, your highness," she said softly.

Leia gave a small smile in return. "It's nice to meet you too. And please, call me Leia. But before anything else, I need to ask - How'd you get aboard the Tantive IV? I've heard rumors on the base... You were on Scarif before it -"

"It's a long story. But to keep it short, my companions and I escaped from Scarif before we coule blow up with it. We got aboard the ship before Vader could slaughter us," Jenny explained.

Leia looked shocked at the mention of Scarif. She knew what happened on that planet because she witnessed it. Now she was here in front of one of the few survivors. She knew that this whole thing must have scarred the girl. The princess put a hand on Jen's shoulder and gently squeezed it.

"It must have been rough down there. I know the basic stuff about what happened, but only the survivors can understand what they have gone through. I'm really sorry for you and your companions," Leia said softly. "I'm sorry."

Jenny gave her a small, sad smile. "It's okay. I just hope my friends are all okay. They managed to escape on an escape pod while I held off the troops," she said, more to herself than to Leia.

The two girls just sat there for a little bit. Neither one knew what to say after what Jenny said. But something that she said put Leia wondering. Jenny had friends who were able to escape. She wondered who they were, but she knew that Jenny was hoping that she would see them again. Leia knew what could possibly happen once they got to their next destination. She didn't want to tell the daughter of Galen Erso about it though. She didn't want to scare her, not after everything she'd been through on Scarif. The princess managed to give a small, yet warm smile.

"Don't worry. You sent us hope. And we still have it. I believe that we can get out of this."

Jenny looked over at Leia and nodded. She remembered Jyn and Cassian's words about hope and that Rebellions being built on hope. She was right. They had hope. Still the same hope they felt when they left Yavin IV. That was everything the two women needed right now. There could be a chance that they could escape. But again, the most important thing were the plans Rogue One fought so hard to get from the Empire. Deep down, even if that meant to leave Jyn and Cassian, Lyra and Galen Erso, and even the poor Kaytoo behind, Jenny wouldn't hesitate in giving her life for the Rebellion's sake. Something about Leia Organa told Jenny herself that the princess wouldn't hesitate in doing so too.

The fighter gone Rogue wasn't alone - the Princess was there with her. As long as they weren't hopeless and alone, they knew their future could brighten up again.

* * *

 _A/N: And Jenny and Leia met! They will become really good friends in the future. They are cell mates after all!_

 _Next chapter, we will be back to Jyn and Cassian and Kaytoo on Tatooine. They will also meet one of our original characters! THE HOTTEST ONE OF THEM ALL! ...Did I say that out loud? Eh, whatever. Luke is pretty hot._

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3: Looking for a Settlement

_A/N: I'm back!_

 _So, in this chapter, we are back with Jyn and Cassian on Tatooine. What's going to happen here? Who are they going to meet up with? You guys must be curious! Lots of suspense in this chapter now! I think you'll like it, even though JynCobain and I are going to worry you._

 _Here we go!_

* * *

Though they were on the hot desert of Tatooine for only a few standard hours, Jyn, Cassian, and Kaytoo felt like they had been walking for days. The heat from the twin suns were tiring them out, making them think they were there for far too long now. Beside's Jyn and Cassian's were making the situation worse, as they were slowing down the group of Rebels even more. Kaytoo by his side seemed to be fine because was a droid. He did keep on complaining about the sand, much for Jyn and Cassian's disbelief.

The two partners walked side by side, holding each other close - Jyn was focused on helping Cassian walk due to the injury in his leg. But she honestly couldn't hear her friend anymore, as he kept saying that he didn't need help and that he was fine compared to Jyn herself. But Jenny's sister always knew what to say in response.

"Come on, Cass. I can't let my sister's lover die out here on me. She would kill me," Jyn said as she managed to let out a weak smile, the vision of Jenny forming in her mind. Then she looked right at Cassian's brown eyes. "You're my friend anyway. I'll always stand by you."

Hearing her words caused the captain to let out a dry smile. After a short moment with their eyes locked into one another's, the two ofthem nodded and looked at the horizon. Cassian knew what to say.

"I'll always stand by you too, Jyn."

And it hit her. Jenny's sister smiled warmly, now ignoring the heat of the twin suns. It felt good - hear someone telling her what Cassian had just said. Deep down, she always wanted to hear that from someone other than her sister. Jyn knew that Jenny would never leave her. After all, they loved each other. Smiling, she pulled him closer to her as they continued walking. But after a while, the eldest Erso sister started seeing black spots in her vision. Not wanting to worry her friends, she said nothing about it. They had enough problems already. Cassian was hurt, Jenny was being held hostage by the Empire. They didn't need her being weak right now. And that was the least thing she wanted to become. A burden to the team.

That was her mistake...

After a while, she simply couldn't take it anymore. Struggling to keep her eyes open, Jenny's sister ended up losing consciousness and collasped on the ground without any warning coming from her. Cassian moaned in surprise and fell on the ground with her, never letting go of her. The captain quickly turned her over in order to see her face. Tapping her with both hands, he started breathing heavily.

"Jyn! Jyn, wake up!" he shouted in panic right before he noticed that she was bleeding out a lot on her side. "Jyn! Don't die on me! Come on!" Cassian kept crying out, shaking her in the process. "Kay, help me! Is she going to survive?!"

Kaytoo tilted his head at him. "I'm not a medical droid, captain. But let never check her out," he said and soon started scanning Jenny's sister as best as he could without medical intelligence. After he was done, he turned to Cassian, who had stepped back, his eyes never leaving Jyn's face. "I think she'll live. But we better find a settlement so she can lie down on something that isn't sand. And hopefully someone who actually has some kind of first aid."

Cassian nodded and placed a hand over his sweaty forehead. Despite his injury, he picked up the unconscious Jyn in his arms and held her close to him. "I can't let her die, Kay," he groaned. "You wouldn't let me die, so I won't let you die either," he told her as soon as he started walking again.

"Honestly, I would have just been dragging her. Look at your leg..." Kaytoo commented to himself as he followed Cassian.

Hours would pass by before the group finally saw something that gave them hope. They spotted, not too far from them, a small farm. They finally made it to somewhere that they could stay at and rest, or so Cassian hoped. Cassian stumbled with Jyn in his arms before he and Kaytoo saw a young man walking towards the crater near the garage. The boy must live in that farm, they quickly realized.

"Excuse me!" Cassian shouted in order to catch the blonde's attention. The man looked over at the captain and the droid. He looked confused when he saw them, then worried when he saw the unconscious Jyn. With a frown, he ran towards them as Cassian finally gave up and knelt on the ground, holding Jyn close.

"Who are you? What's going on? Is she okay?" The farmer boy asked with worry as he rushed to the group.

Cassian quickly tried to come up with an excuse. He couldn't tell him about his affiliation in the Rebellion. For all he knew, this man could be on the side of the Empire and give him and Jyn away. He needed to come up with a fake name just in case the word spread about Scarif, which it most likely had by now.

"My name is Jeron Freyer," he began, thinking about how he first met Jenny Erso. She used to go by Kira Freyer, the criminal. Her name would be his salvation now. And in the depths of his heart, Cassian knew he was using her name to honor the woman he was in love with. "This is my droid, K-2SO, and this girl... is my friend Lianna. We crash landed here and we have been lost in the desert for - I don't even know for how long. Lianna collasped from a wound she got from the crash and she's been bleeding out ever since. If you could hel us in anyway, we would be so grateful to you."

The man nodded after the explanation, seeming like he was down to help them out. "Of course I can help. My name is Luke Skywalker. Come in," he offered as he helped Cassian getting up as the captain picked up Jyn in his arms once more. Then, the two Rebels and Kaytoo followed Luke into the garage and the captain put Jyn down on one of the benches. Luke had some inexperience, but he still decided to grab a cloth that was nearby and walked over to where Jyn was now lying.

"Let's just clean up the blood and I can get my aunt to help us out," the blonde said before he lifted Jyn's shirt up and he soon started cleaning up some of the blood on her side. Cassian grabbed another cloth and helped Luke out despite his leg being killing him more than ever.

The two were deadly worried and they weren't trying to hide it. Cassian was actually terrified on the inside. Why didn't he notice that Jyn wasn't okay? She offered her help and did so and the captain didn't even helped her back. Plus she didn't say anything from her condition and stayed quiet all the way. Jyn was going to listen to him once she woke up.

But then again, 'typical Jyn Erso move,' he thought.

"Aunt Beru! Aunt Beru!"

Cassian noticed the tone of alarm on Luke's voice and gazed up at him. "What's wrong?"

Luke said nothing, but by the look he had on his face, Cassian could see it wasn't good. Before Luke could reply, Cassian saw a woman came into the room. She rushed into the room, clearly startled by her nephew's shouts, and her eyes immediantly settled over on Cassian, then at Luke himself.

"Luke, who are these people?" The woman asked as she too spotted the droid. Then as her kind eyes laid on Jyn's figure, she let out a small cry and rushed over to the young woman without any words left to say. Cassian and Luke stepped back and the farmer boy managed to give his aunt a response.

"They crash landed on the planet, Aunt Beru. The girl is badly wounded and she needs help," Luke said with a worried tone.

Beru's heart spoke louder than her mind. She took Jyn's face on her hands and seemed devastated by her condition. Inspecting the wound, Beru managed to speak her mind up. "Don't worry, honey." she muttered more to the Rebel than to the boys. "I may not know a lot about medicine, but I know some tricks." the woman continued, much to Cassian's relief.

Luke and Cassian nodded and gave Beru some space as the older woman grabbed some stuff and sat down near the unknown Rebel. Luke and Cassian then sat down next to her and helped Luke's aunt with anything she needed help with. Once Beru started stitching her up, Cassian was glad that she was still unconscious. Somehow he didn't know if he could hear Jyn being in pain. There was just something about the eldest Erso sister suffering that made his heart sink. Just like Jenny. Jenny suffering? Cassian just couldn't imagine that. So, showing his softer side, Cassian willingly held her hand as if he was protecting her from any pain and stayed like that.

"Luke, hand me the cloth," Beru ordered her nephew.

"Aunt Beru, I can do it." Luke said as he grabbed the cloth, "Jeron Here has an injury on his leg too."

Beru gazed at Cassian and saw the blood soaking his pants. She met his eyes and he only gave her a look. "I'm alright." he assured.

But she wasn't going to fall for that. She approached the Rebel captain, knelt down and took a look at his injury. Luke nodded and focused on the woman laying there, and knelt down beside Jyn's wound, cleaning her up more from some extra blood from the stitches.

"Feeling any better?" Luke asked Cassian once Beru was done with it.

The captain nodded and sat up with Beru's help. "I'm feeling better. Thank you, ma'am." he then said with his soft, graceful voice as he looked up at Beru.

She smiled. "You're welcome, Jeron. I believe you and your friend will be fine. You just need some rest."

Luke interrupted with a loud voice, "Can they stay then, Aunt Beru? For two nights at least? They need it..."

Beru seemed thoughtful and hesitant. But Luke knew what was going through her mind. The problem wasn't Luke's approval, as he could tell by the look of her eyes that she wanted to let them stay with on the farm. The problem was... Owen Lars.

"I guess I can convince your uncle this time. I am not going to let these people in their own." she assured and Cassian's face showed compassion towards her. He let out a small, relieved smile as he looked over at Jyn. Beru nodded firmly, "I'm going to speak to him. Don't worry, Jeron. You and your friends can stay until you get better."

"Thank you, ma'am." smiled Cassian again.

Beru cracked a kind smile at the captain and proceeded to exit the room, seeking her husband.

Luke glanced down at Jyn and shook his head. "You two can stay on my room. It's not much, but I believe it's enough. There's a bed for Lianna to rest on... and dinner must be ready in a while. You must be hungry."

The captain raised an eyebrow, "I'm starving," he muttered under his breath with a embarrassed chuckle.

Luke smiled at him, finding that he like drew him already. "We'll take good care of you, Jeron."

* * *

 _A/N: SUSPENSE!_

 _Do you guys think Jyn is going to be okay? She has to be guys! Don't worry! We didn't make her survive just to have her killed! That's stupid!_

 _And they met Luke! Aww yeah! Things are going to go down very soon! I'm excited!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4: Mysterious Hologram

_A/N: Im back!_

 _Sorry for the long wait guys! JynCobain and I have been busy with finals this month because finals suck and we have to go through them. JynCobain is still busy with finals, so it may be a little bit before we update, but don't worry. This story will be completed! Eventually since this is all of the OT._

 _So, last chapter is was Jyn and Cassian in the desert with Kaytoo, Jyn passed out due to a wound, Cassian found Luke and he and Beru helped them out with their injuries, but Jyn remains unconscious. Will she wake up in this chapter? Will she be okay? Will she blow her and Cassian's cover since she had no clue what's happening? Read to find out!_

* * *

Cassian never left Jyn's side after stitching her up. Luke had gone to help his uncle pick out new droids while Beru went to prepare dinner. Cassian just stayed with Jyn in the garage with Kaytoo. He wanted to be there when Jyn woke up just to make sure she would be okay. This was Jenny's sister after all, and his best friend too. He had to be sure that she was okay and get relived. But Galen's daughter was only making a few signs that she could be waking up soon. She started to breathe normally, she flinched, and her eyes almost fluttered open. The captain reacted every time, but then became disappointed when she didn't open her eyes. He was starting to become even more anxious after a few minutes, hoping that she would finally open her eyes.

After a few more minutes of watching Jyn, Luke came back into the garage. He had with him a golden protocol droid and a blue and white astromech one. The blonde set up an oil bath for the protocol droid and he then came over to Cassian and Jyn.

"Any signs?" Luke asked worriedly.

Cassian nodded. "Yeah. I know she'll make it through, though. Lianna's always had her ways like that," he said with a small smile.

Luke grinned at the unknown Rebel captain. "Don't worry, Jeron. She'll be fine."

Jenny's beloved smiled back at him. "Thanks Luke. Mind if I check out these droids for a minute?" He asked curiously. Luke nodded and the captain went to examine them, thinking that he had seen them before. It was strange if you asked him. They were way too familiar, there was something up. Or maybe the heat made him hallucinate. Either ways, he was going to take a look.

While Cassian was busy, Luke took the time to look at the unconscious Jyn. Right then, he noticed her eyes fluttering rapidly and he leaned forward, just to make sure it was for real. The blonde then watched as Jyn finally opened up her green emerald eyes and looked directly at him. She coughed, raised an eyebrow and ended up frowning when she saw Luke instead of Cassian's familiar face. She had no idea what was going on and she needed to know immediately. The only thing she remembered was walking in the desert and seeing as her whole world turned black. What if they found a settlement? It did look like that.

"Cassian... where's Cassian?" She asked weakly in confusion.

Luke now raised an eyebrow. "What? Who's Cassian?" He asked, turning around to face the unknown Cassian. Jyn also looked over at the captain, even more confused. "Jeron..."

Cassian was quick to come up with an excuse. He tried his hardest to seem like he was grieving. "Cassian is the name of her husband. I guess because of her unconsciousness she's hallucinating."

Luke nodded and turned back to Jyn. "Well, I don't know your husband, but what I do know is that you were seriously injured. We managed to heal you up and stitched up the wound. By the way, I'm Luke Skywalker," he explained. He seemed a little uncomfortable with the fact that Jyn had a husband.

Jyn nodded, seeming like she understood what was going on. They were going under Fahd named to protect themselves. Just like how she and Jenny did in their criminal lives before they became involved in the Rebellion. That was smart of Cassian to think of.

"I think you know that... I'm... Lianna Halik," she said, looking over at Cassian who gave her a nod of approval. "Thank you for stitching me up. I'm forever grateful for it. But do you know someone you can take us off this planet? We need to leave. We need to get her back!"

Luke looked even more confused at what Jyn said. He looked over at Cassian, who had his face in his hands, groaning. Then the blonde turned back to Jyn with a puzzled expression. "Who are you talking about? Who's her?" Luke asked.

Jyn then realized what she just said and knew that she messed up. "Her? I didn't mean that. Kriff, it's nothing important."

"Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got a bad taste of dust contamination, I can barely move," the golden droid said.

Kaytoo started complaining too. "Tell me about it. I walked in sand for hours and I never got my oil bath!"

Cassian rolled his eyes at his droid's remark. Even though he was used to it, sometimes some of Kaytoo's remarks could get annoying. At that, Luke then put down his T-16, which he had been playing with, and walked to get some tools. "Kriff! It just isn't fair! Oh, Biggs is right. I'm never going to get out of here!" He muttered under his breath, exasperated.

Jyn and Cassian looked at him, confused. They wondered why he made that sudden outburst, but they had an idea. Before they could say anything, the protocol droid started to speak again.

"Is there anything I can do to help, sir?" He asked.

Luke shook his head and knelt by the astromech droid. "No. Not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock," he said.

"I don't think so sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet anyway. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on anyway," the droid said.

"Well, if there's a bright center in the universe, you're on the planet it's farthest from," Luke said.

Jyn nodded in agreement. "You got that right there," she muttered to herself. "I've only been on this planet for a bit and I don't like the heat. Probable only because I've only seen desert. Not much else."

Luke smiled at her. "Yeah, that's right."

"I see, sir," the protocol droid said.

"Uh, you can call me Luke."

"I see, sir Luke."

"No, just Luke."

"And who might you be?" The droid asked the unknown Rebels.

"I'm Lianna Halik and this is my friend, Jeron. That's our droid, K-2SO," Jyn's said. Hopefully, she and Cassian could learn to trust these people into letting them know their real names and who "her" was. Maybe Luke would know a passage off the planet to be able to rescue Jenny from the Empire. Maybe he would come with them to do so.

"And I am C-3PO. Human cyborg relations. And this is my counterpart, R2-D2," C-3PO introduced.

Luke, who was working on R2-D2 right now, waved a little and said, "Hello." R2 beeped back a hello and the blonde continued to work on the droid. "You got a lot of carbon score here. Looks like you boys seen a lot of action," he commented.

"With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we are in such a good condition as we are. What with the Rebellion and all," C-3PO commented.

Luke's eyes widened when he heard the golden droid say that. Jyn and Cassian were shocked as well. Now they knew where these droids came from. They were on the Tantive IV getting into the escape pod. They overheard the golden droid mentioning something about plans. What if they had the plans with them?

"You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?!" Luke asked, standing up.

"That's how we cane to be in your service. If you take my meaning of course," C-3PO said.

While Luke continued talking to C-3PO, Cassian and Jyn took their chance to talk to each other. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jyn whispered.

"Yes, I think. If you're thinking about those droids being the same ones we saw earlier, then we are," Cassian whispered back.

"I think they have the plans with them. We have to tell Luke who we really are," Jyn whispered.

Cassian gave her a surprised look. "Are you sure? What if he is siding with the Empire?" He asked.

Jyn rolled her eyes and nodded. "He wouldn't be that surprised if he was. Look at him! He's excited about it. I trust him. He helped save my life. Why wouldn't I trust him after that?" She said. "You know I'm right."

Suddenly, Luke jumped back from R2-D2 when a hologram appeared. It was of a woman wearing a white dress with a hood covering her hair. She kept on repeating the same thing over again. "Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

"What's this?" Luke asked. R2 beeped and whistled some things, which made C-3PO get annoyed with his counterpart.

"'What is what?' He asks do you a question! What is that?" The droid said.

"It's a hologram, asshole!" Kaytoo said.

Luke, Jyn, and Cassian looked at the hologram in curiousity. Jyn and Cassian didn't know who the woman was, but they could tell that she was in danger. If these droids are a part of the Rebellion, this woman had to be too.

"Who is she? She sounds like she's in trouble," Luke asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance - I believe. Our captain was attached to..." C-3PO explained but was cut off by the alarmed Luke.

While C-3PO and R2 started to argue, Jyn and Cassian noticed something about the hologram. When the woman looked back behind her, they could see themselves with Jenny and Kaytoo with their blasters shooting at Stormtroopers. Jyn and Cassian looked at each other in shock. They were going to be revealed at the worst possible time. They looked over at Luke, who seemed to notice it. He looked over at the two unknown Rebels in confusion.

"Is that..." Luke tried to ask, but got cut off by C-3PO. Jyn and Cassian sighed in relief, happy that the protocol droid interrupted.

"He says that he's the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi. A resident of these parts. And it's a private message for him. Frankly, I'm not sure what he's talking about. With all we've been through, this R2 unit had become quite a bit eccentric," C-3PO explained.

Luke then thought about the name. "Obi-Wan Kenobi. I wonder if he means old Ben Kenobi," he thought out loud.

"Pardon me for asking, sir, but do you know who he's talking about?" C-3PO asked.

"Well, I don't know anyone named Obi-Wan. But old Ben lives out beyond the Dune Sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit," Luke said. Then he looked over at the hologram and once again saw Jyn, Cassian, Jenny, and Kaytoo shooting at the Stormtroopers behind the woman. The blonde looked over at Jyn and Cassian again, who had guilty looks. But Luke ignored it for now and looked at the woman again. "I wonder who she is. It sounds like she's in troubke, I better play back the whole thing," he said, going back to R2.

The astromech beeped and whistled frantically at him. C-3PO listened and then translated for him. "He says that the restraint bolt is short circuiting his systems. He says that if you remove the bolt, he may be able to play back the entire recording," he explained.

"Thats not a thing," Kaytoo said. "I've had restraining bolts put on me and my systems never short circuited!"

Cassian nodded. "Kay's right. Maybe you shouldn'tremove it," he said.

Luke shook his head, "I should, just in case," he said. Then he knelt down and started to remove the restraining bolt. "You're too small to run away from me when I take this off. There you go," he said, taking the bolt off. But the hologram disappeared in a flash. "Well, wait a minute! Where'd she go? Bring her back! Play back the entire message!"

"I warned you," Kaytoo said.

"'What message?' The one you've just been playing you piece of scrap pile!" C-3PO said.

Before anyone else could say anything, Beru called out from the kitchen. "Luke? Jeron? Lianna?" She yelled.

"We'll be right there, Aunt Beru!" Luke called back.

"I'm sorry, sir, but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter," C-3PO said, apologetically.

"Well, see what you can do with him, we'll be right back," Luke said before he, Jyn, and Cassian left the garage.

As they were heading towards the kitchen, Luke pulled the two over in the middle of the hallway. Jyn and Cassian knew what this was about. They didn't know that a woman was making a hologram message inside the droid or that they were in it. Luke was going to ask them who they really were and how they got there. Now was the time to learn if they could really trust him.

"Guys, wasthat you in the hologram we just saw? I recognized your faces and your droid. Why were you there and shooting at some Imperial troops? Who are you really?" Luke asked.

Jyn and Cassian shot each other looks, both saying that now was the time. They could trust this man because of him helping them out. He seemed to like the Rebellion more than the Empire. They could only hope that he wouldn't tell anyone else. They turned back to Luke, ready to tell. But Jyn decided to first ask him one question.

"Can we trust you?"

* * *

 _A/N: OH BOIIIIIIII!_

 _Yup, next chapter is story time! YAY! I love story time! But in this case, it's going to be revealed that Jyn and Cassian were lying to protect their identities! How will Luke react to everything he will hear? Wait to see!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth

_A/N: SHIT GUYS IM SO SORRY!_

 _I am so sorry I made you guys wait for an update for so long! I suck, I know. But at least I'm making it up by updating now! Right guys? Right? *sees a riot forming* Aw shit! Guys, let me talk first!_

 _So, last chapter, Jyn and Cassian were with Luke and they met the droids. They also were thinking about telling Luke the truth about who they are. Will they in this chapter? Just read it to find out! Please read it before you tear me to shreds!_

 _Here we go!_

* * *

"Can we trust you?"

Luke raised an eyebrow at what Jyn said to him. From those four words, the blonde felt like these two people were in trouble. That's was why they were shooting Stormtroopers in the hologram. That's why they were very desperate to stay with him at the farm. Lianna and Jeron were in trouble. If those were even their real names. And who was the "her" that Lianna had mentioned earlier?

"Yes, you can trust me. I won't tell anyone if you tell me," Luke swore. Jyn and Cassian shot side glances at each other and then looked back at the farmboy, but didn't say anything. "You're in trouble, aren't you? Who are you in trouble with?" Luke asked them.

"The Empire. We are part of the Rebel Alliance. Well, he is. I don't know if I'm an official member yet," Jyn answered.

"Me, her, and a few others performed a huge heist on Scarif to steal some plans from a data tower. Everyone was killed by troops or the later explosion except for us, Kaytoo, and another," Cassian added. "We were able to escape before the explosion hit us, but then we ran into more trouble and barely escaped again."

Luke seemed surprised and shocked at the story. They were part of the Rebel Alliance! They fought against the Empire and could have been killed. He was amazed at the brief story and wanted them to continue.

Jyn noticed Luke's amazement and she chuckled. "Trust me, it was more crazy in person. And, uh, our names aren't Lianna Halik and Jeron Freyer," she started to explain. The rebel took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm Jyn Erso and he is Captain Cassian Andor. You might recognize my last name."

The farm boy took a moment to think about it before he finally realized it. He thought he had heard her last name from somewhere. He just didn't realize it until she said that he would recognize it. Luke remembered a lot of holo television with Imperial broadcasts and then mentioning important names in the Empire. One of them was "Galen Erso", a scientist who was working on a special project that would help bring peace in the galaxy.

"You're related to Galen Erso, aren't you?" Luke asked.

Jyn nodded at him. "I am. He's my father. Before our heist, we learned that he had unknowingly betrayed the Empire. We went to rescue him and, luckily, we were able to," she explained. Then she looked down at the ground in sadness. "He and our mother are back at the base thinking we are dead by now."

Luke raised an eyebrow in confusion. "'Our mother'? What does that mean? Are you two related?" He asked.

Cassian and Jyn looked at each other and chuckled. "No, we aren't. That would just make things awkward. No, Jyn has a younger sister. But she isn't here right now," the captain explained. "And before you ask, she got captured by the Empire, holding them off so we could get in an escape pod. We don't know where she is now, but we just hope she is alive."

"And once we get off of this planet, we are going to rescue her. I tried to save her, but a Stormtrooper shot me and Cassian had to pull me back before the door closed," Jyn added. "Her name is Jenny. This wasn't the first time we had been separated though," she said to herself, looking down at the ground. Jyn could remember everything that had happened prior to the Rebel Alliance. She could remember very clearly that Saw Gerrera split them up because it was too dangerous. She was still angry at him, but regretted not saving him from being buried under a pile of rubble on Jedha. He didn't even want to be saved.

Luke seemed curious about Jenny and who she was. He wanted to meet her, but he couldn't leave the planet for a long time. Nevertheless, the blonde wanted to help the Rebels out and get them off the planet. Before he could say anything, Beru called out to them again for dinner. The three then ran to the dining room and saw Beru and a man, who Jyn and Cassian guessed was Luke's uncle, at the table. Beru was pouring some blue milk into the glasses before sitting down. Luke sat between his aunt and uncle and Jyn and Cassian sat across from Luke.

"You must be Lianna Halik and Jeron Freyer. My wife and nephew have told me about you. I'm Owen Lars. You are welcome to stay for the night," Owen introduced himself.

"Very nice to meet you sir. We will make sure not to be a burden on you," Cassian said back to him.

Suddenly, Luke spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen," he suggested.

"What makes you think that?" Owen asked his nephew.

Luke shrugged. "I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says that he belongs to Obi-Wan Kenobi," he answered.

Jyn and Cassian noticed Owen having a stern look and Beru having a worried one. They knew who Obi-Wan Kenobi was. But it didn't look like they were going to tell him anything about it. They looked at each other, with the same thoughts flowing through their heads. Owen and Beru were going to lie to them.

"I think he might have meant Old Ben. Do you know who he's talking about?" Luke asked.

Owen hesitated for a minute before responding to him. "That man is just a crazy old wizard. Tomorrow I want you to take that droid into Ankorhead and have its memory erased. That'll be the end of him. He belongs to us now," he ordered. He was trying to hide something that the droid had and Jyn and Cassian could tell by his expression. Luke didn't seem to notice so he continued speaking.

"But what if this Obi Wan comes looking for him?" The blonde asked.

Owen immediately shook his head. "He won't. I don't think he exists anymore. He died around the same tone as your father," he responded. Jyn and Cassian shot each other looks, knowing that Owen was just going to continue lying. If Obi-Wan was dead, then why would the woman in the hologram ask for him in a time like this?

Luke looked up at his uncle with wide eyes. "He knew my father?" He asked with a voice that sounded like he was hoping for something.

Owen shot him a look. "I told you to forget it," he said, "I want you to finish cleaning those droids. In the morning I want them in the South Ridge working on those condensers."

"Yes sir," Luke mumbled as he played with his food. Then he looked back up at his uncle right into his eyes. "I think those new droids are going to work out fine. In fact, I, uh, was thinking about our agreement? About me staying on another season?" He said. Jyn and Cassian looked at each other, thinking that this was going to not end well, judging by Owen's expression. "And if these droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year."

The farmer looked at his nephew with concerned eyes. "Next season before the harvest?" He asked.

The blonde nodded. "Sure, there's more than enough droids!" He said in a pleading tone.

"But harvest is when I need you the most! It's only one more season. This season we might make enough on the harvest so I can hire some more hands and then you can go to the Academy next year. You must understand I need you here Luke," Owen said.

Luke looked upset at his uncle' response. Jyn and Cassian gave him sympathetic looks, but the farm boy didn't seem to notice it. The Rebels felt bad for him because all he wanted to do was leave the planet, like he said earlier. They could tell that he wanted to help them out as well with getting back to the Alliance, making sure the plans are safe, and rescuing Jenny. He barely even knew them and he wanted to help out.

"But it's a whole 'nother year!" Luke whined

"Look, its only one more season," Owen reassured.

The blonde stood up from the table and started to leave. "Yeah, that's what you said last year when Biggs and Tank left," he said, annoyed.

Beru then finally spoke up. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Looks like I'm going no where? I've got to go finish cleaning those droids," Luke said, leaving the room. Jyn and Cassian were about to follow him before they heard something interesting coming from the Lars.

"Owen, he can't stay here forever. Most of his friends have gone. It means so much to him," Beru said.

"I'll make it up to him next year. I promise," Owen vowed.

Beru shook her head and smiled at her husband. "Luke's just not a farmer, Owen. He has too much of his father in him," she commented.

Owen looked at his wife straight into her eyes. "That's what I'm afraid of," he said, before continuing to eat his food. Jyn and Cassian looked at each other, wondering what the farmer meant by that. Who was Luke's father and why was Owen afraid of his nephew becoming like him? The two Rebels stood up from the table, preparing to leave.

"The food was delicious, Beru. Thank you," Jyn said.

...

It took a little bit, but Jyn finally found Luke outside, looking at the Twin Suns. Cassian was looking for him somewhere else inside. Jyn slowly walked over to the farm boy and gently touched his shoulder. He turned around and smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"I'm sorry about what happened in there. It must have been awkward for you and Cassian to witness," Luke apologized.

Jyn shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile. "It's not a problem. I'm used to it. Before my family got separated, my sister and I witnessed awkward conversations and fights between our parents," she reassured.

Luke felt relieved that there wasn't any awkwardness. He looked away for a minute and then looked back at Jyn. "I'm sorry about your sister," the blonde said, trying to change the subject.

The Rebel looked down at the ground before responding. "It's okay. But we are going to get her back. I swear on my own grave that we will. I wish you could help us though," she said. "I think you'd be good in the Rebellion. You seem to like ships, judging by your models in the garage. You could be a pilot?"

Luke chuckled at her at the mention of being a pilot. "That's exactly why I want to go to the Academy. Even though it's an Imperial flight Academy, I just want to fly ships. Then I would defect to the Rebellion. My best friend, Biggs, did," he explained.

"Maybe it'll happen someday. I'm sure you'll get off the planet soon like we will. I can guarantee it," Jyn reassured, remembering Owen's promise from after Luke left the room. She could only hope that it would be true and Luke would join the Rebellion. The Rebel wanted to see him more after she and Cassian would leave. Hopefully, he would join.

Cassian then ran outside in a flash. Jyn looked over at him curiously and the captain looked like something bad happened. Luke also eyed him curiously and then he realized that he just ran out of the garage, where the droids were. His worries were answered when Cassian spoke up.

"Guys, the droids aren't in the garage. I didn't see them anywhere!" He said. Luke quickly went into the garage with the two Rebels behind him. It was pitch black in the garage and there was no sign of movement from anyone but the three humans. The farm boy pulled out a droid caller from his belt and turned it on. A loud noise was heard and C-3PO made a sudden noise out of the dark. He was hiding behind a speeder with Kaytoo.

"Damn it, C-3PO!" Kaytoo yelled, whacking the protocol droid on the head.

"Well it's not my fault, Imperial droid!" C-3P0 yelled back.

Luke then broke the argument by speaking up. "What are you two doing hiding back there?" He ashes in a stern tone.

The golden droid turned to his new master. "It's not my fault, sir! Please don't deactivate me! Deactivate him for all I care! I told him not to go but he's faulty and malfunctioning! He kept blabbing in about his mission! Then he let him go off!" He explained.

"Oh no!" Luke, Jyn, and Cassian said at the same time.

What was that droid up to now?

* * *

 _A/N: Well, thank god the riot calmed down because me and my coauthor just gave you a nice long chapter._

 _We'll try our best to update as soon as possible. We both feel really bad for making you guys wait for so long! We'll try to keep up with the updating schedule for this story. We promise. Promises have become important to me ever since I watch Stranger Things, so... yeah. *gets reminded of Mileven and starts sobbing*_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	6. Chapter 6: Searching for the Droid

_A/N: IM BACK HOMIES!_ _Okay, Why did I say homies? What is wrong with me?_

 _Anyways, HOLY SHOT ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I UPDATED THIS! OH MY GOD I FEEL LIKE THE WORST PERSON EVER I AM SO SORRY I KNOW I PROMISED LAST TIME THAT I WOULD UPDATE THIS ONE MORE FREQUENTLY BUT IM NOT SO NOW I ACTUALLY DO PROMISE THAT I WILL UPDATE THIS FREQUENTLY!_

 _So last we left off, the droids escaped and Luke knows Jyn and Cassian's secret. We'll be focusing on them for a while before getting back to Jenny and Leia on the Death Star. Last we saw them, it was chapter two. Damn, that feels like a long time ago!_

 _Also... THE LAST JEDI WAS AMAZING I FUCKING LOVED EVERY SECOND OF IT! I'm not saying spoilers for those who haven't seen it yet, but now you know my opinion! I loved it so much! It's tied with Return of the Jedi as my favorite Star Wars movie of all time. It did it. It made it up there with what I said to never be beaten. I never thought I'd be this amazed with a Star Wars movie to be honest._

 _Anyways, I'm going to shut up now. Here's the chapter!_

* * *

Luke rushed outside of the garage with his micro binoculars to look for R2-D2. Jyn, Cassian, K-2, And C-3PO followed him to help him look, but they couldn't find any sign of the astromech droid. The protocol droid kept on talking about how he couldn't understand R-2 at times due to his actions.

"How could I be so stupid? He's no where in sight! Blast it!" Luke exclaimed, groaning a little bit.

Jyn took the microbinoculars from the blonde and started to look around herself. He was right; the droid was no where to be found. They needed to find this droid. He had the plans in his databanks, she just knew it. He could possibly lead her back to Jenny and be able to save her from the Empire. She stopped looking around and handed the microbinoculars back to Luke.

"We'll be able to find him right?" The rebel asked.

Luke nodded in response. "We should be able to. We'll have to go out in the morning though. It's too dangerous to go out now with the Sandpeople wandering around," He said.

Jyn raised an eyebrow at him. "Sandpeople?" She asked.

"You don't want to know what they are," Luke said.

Cassian then spoke up, "So tomorrow, we go droid hunting and then we get off this planet?" He confirmed. The other two nodded in response. They then heard Owen shouting out to Luke, telling him that they were going to shut the power down. The farm boy yelled back, saying that he'd be be there. Then he looked back at the two Rebels with a worried look.

"Boy am I going to get it. My uncle isn't going to be happy if he hears about this. That droid is going to cause me a a lot of trouble," he said.

"Oh he excels at that, sir," C-3PO commented.

Kaytoo turned to the golden droid. "Just like how your mouth excels at not shutting up?" He said.

C-3PO turned to face him. "Well at least I have proper programming!" He shot back.

Cassian couldn't help but chuckle at the two droids. Kaytoo never got along with other droids who were like the protocol droid, so this didn't surprise him much. Jyn, on the other hand, was annoyed at it and kept on rolling her eyes at their feud. Even though she got into fights a lot, she never wanted to see a droid fight between two or more droids. Now she was seeing it and she hated it.

Luke then broke up the argument between the two droids. "Alright Alright That's enough. I'll wake you guys up early tomorrow. I'll show you where the guest rooms are. The droids can stay in the garage as long as they don't go running off on us," he said.

Jyn And Cassian nodded and they followed Luke to the guest bedroom. There were two beds in the room, enough for the Rebels that would be sleeping in there. They thanked the blonde as they went into the room, got on the beds, and went to sleep.

They didn't know what to expect for tomorrow's events.

...

Early in the morning, Jyn and Cassian woke up to Luke shaking them to wake up. They got up from the beds and got ready to head out. The three of them met up with Kaytoo and C-3PO in the garage and the farm boy led them to his landspeeder. Luke hopped into the passenger seat, C-3PO sat in the driver's seat, Jyn, Cassian, and Kaytoo sat in the back. Once everyone was settled in, they went off to look for the missing astromech.

After a while of searching, something popped up on the scanners. Luke said that it looked like R2 so they went to the spot that the astromech was. They all saw him in the distance and managed to catch up to him.

"Hey whoa! Just where do you think you're going?" Luke said, getting out of the vehicle with everyone else following suit.

R2 made a few beeps in response, which C-3PO responded with, "Master Luke is your master now! No more of this Obi Wan Kenobi gibberish! And don't talk to me about your mission either! You're lucky that Luke, Lianna, and Jeron don't blast you to pieces right here!" He said in a firm tone.

"We're not really Lianna or Jeron, just so you know," Jyn muttered under her breath. Then she spoke up in a louder voice, "Anyways, we best be going now, right? We got the droid and the plans now so let's go," she said, starting to head back to the speeder.

Suddenly, R2 started beeping wildly in frantic beeps. Everyone looked at him in concern as Luke asked what was going on. C-3PO then said that there are several creatures approaching from the southeast.

The blonde started to look around in concern. "Sandpeople, or worse," he said. He then went into his speeder and grabbed a rifle. "Come on, lets go have a look. Come on!" He said, motioning for everyone to follow him.

Jyn and Cassian exchanged looks with each other before looking at Luke in confusion. "Didn't you say yesterday that the Sandpeople were dangerous?" The captain asked him. "You said yesterday that it would be too dangerous to go out there with them," he added in.

Luke shrugged. "I just want to make sure that it's them or something to be unconcerned with. That's all. You guys are Rebels anyway. The Empire seems much worse than these Tusken Raiders," He said. The two Rebels just shrugged and followed the farmboy to investigate.

The three of them stopped by some rocks and hid behind them to get a good look. Luke looked through his microbinoculars to get a closer look while Jyn and Cassian just looked from far away. The three droids were close behind them so they weren't left alone by the speeder.

"Well, there are two banthas down there, but I don't see any..." Luke said, looking through the microbinoculars. He got interrupted when he saw something in the distance.

"What is it?" Jyn asked, curiously.

"There's Sandpeople alright. I can see one of them now," the farmboy said.

Suddenly, one of the Tusken Raiders appeared right in front of them. C-3PO screamed and fell off the cliff while R2 and Kaytoo ran away. The Tusken Raider knocked Luke to the ground as two more came up towards them. Cassian shot one of them while Jyn took out her baton and whacked the other one to the ground. After she finished beating up the Raider, she looked back to where Luke was, but he was gone.

"Where did Luke go?" She asked in concern.

Cassian then noticed that Luke was gone and started to grow worried. "I don't know. But we better find him." He said. Then the two started to look for their missing ally.

The Rebels finally found him laying unconscious on the ground by the speeder. The Tusken Raiders were looking through the speeder to find things that they could steal. Just as Jyn and Cassian were about to attack them, they all heard a loud noise that sounded like a Krayt Dragon. Whatever it was, it scared off the Sandpeople and they took off running. Jyn and Cassian looked over to where the sound was coming from and they saw a cloaked man walking towards them. Cassian had his blaster out and Jyn had her baton out, just in case this man was a threat.

The man knelt down by Luke and put a hand on his forehead. He seemed to be checking if he was okay instead of hurting him, so the two Rebels put their weapons away. They walked over to them as the man took off his hood, revealing him to be an old man. He gave them a warm smile and motioned for someone to come out of a cave.

"Hello there. He'll be alright, don't worry," the man said. Luke moved a little and opened his eyes, proving the claim to be true.. The old man helped him sit up with help from Jyn. "Rest easy son. You've had a busy day. You're fortunate to be all in one piece," the man said.

The blonde finally noticed that there was someone new with them. His eyes widened a bit as he realized who he was. "Ben? Ben Kenobi? Boy am I glad to see you," He said.

The man, now revealed to be called Ben, chuckled. "The Jundland Wastes are not to be traveled lightly," he commented.

"Wait, this is the Ben Kenobi you told us about yesterday?" Jyn asked for clarification. Luke nodded in response. "Well then. Maybe you could help us out. I'm Jyn and this is Cassian. That tall grey droid over there is K-2S0," she said, pointing to Kaytoo who was standing by R2.

Ben nodded. "What can I help you with? What brings you guys out this far?" He asked.

Luke looked over at the blue astromech droid. "This little droid. I think he's searching for his former master, but I've never seen so much devotion in a droid before. He claims to be the property of an Obi Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know what he's talking about?" He asked.

Ben seemed shocked at the mention of Obi Wan Kenobi. That reaction made it clear to the others that he definitely heard of the name from somewhere. He muttered the name to himself a few times while looking away. Luke, Jyn, and Cassian waited patiently for him to respond.

"That's a name I have not heard in a long time. A long time," the old hermit said.

"I think my uncle knows him. He says that he is dead," Luke said.

Ben shook his head. "Oh no, he's not dead. Not yet," he said.

The farmboy and the Rebels now knew for sure that he knew him. "You know him?" Luke asked.

The hermit smiled at them. "Well of course I know him. He's me," he said, pointing to himself. R2-D2 started beeping excitingly, happy that he found who he was looking for. "I haven't gone by the name of Obi-Wan since, oh, before you were born," Ben said, sounding distant with his words.

"Well then the droid does belong to you," Luke said, motioning over to the blue astromech droid.

"And you can definitely help us out with this mission," Cassian added in.

Obi-Wan nodded and shrugged. "Maybe I can. But I don't seem to remember ever owning a droid. Very interesting," he said. The group then heard some howls in the background. The old man stood up with a concerned look on his face. "I think we better get indoors. The Sandpeople are easily startled but soon they'll be back in greater numbers," he said.

Everyone then started to head back to the speeder before R2 started to beep and squeal frantically. The four humans and the Imperial droid looked over at him, trying to understand what he was saying. Luke then realized what the astromech was talking about and he ran over to find the missing protocol droid. Obi-Wan followed him and helped the blonde stand C-3PO up and led him to the speeder. Kaytoo didn't seem too happy that the golden droid was coming with.

"I would've just left him. Who needs him here anyway?"

* * *

 _A/N: Wow Kaytoo. Lmao._

 _Boom. In order to make up for the wait, I gave you guys a long ass chapter. Hope you're happy! Please no trying to kill me in the reviews for this update taking way too long! I'm really sorry!_

 _Also, I may be planning on a brand new story based off of The Last Jedi. We'll see. And yes, I'm going to continue my other stuff, like this series and my SkyRogue series, even though that series is definitely a huge AU now. I may have to change what I'm planning for this series though. I had big plans, but then The Last Jedi ruined them so I have to change that up! Luckily, that'll be a while so I think you guys are good!_

 _By the way, it's mah bootiful husband's (Finn Wolfhard) birthday today! He's 15! WHY IS HE GROWING UP?! WHY?! Also, check out my YouTube channel, ReyofLight 011, and subscribe!_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please review! AND NO SPOILERS FOR TLJ IN THE REVIEWS BECAUSE PEOPLE LIKE TO LOOK AT THE REVIEWS AND I DONT WANT THEM GETTING SPOILED!_


End file.
